


A secret plan

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [146]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Holmes cottage, Season 3 Finale, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's Christmas night and Sherlock invited John and Mary to his parents' cottage...December 23rd: Family visit / “Did you bring your gun?”





	A secret plan

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John was in a nearby room when he hears Mrs. Holmes. “Somebody's put a bullet in my boy and if I ever find out who, I shall turn absolutely monstrous!”

Tears quickly appear in his eyes as he thinks about Mary who was quietly reading near the fireplace. The images of his friend in the hospital flashing in front of his eyes.

_What are we doing here anyway?_

When Sherlock invited him to come at the Holmes’ country cottage for Christmas, he never expected more than a family visit planned to change his mind about the things that were going badly in his life, an occasion to rebuild their friendship! _But to find my lying/murderous/pregnant wife waiting for me, all cozy! I don’t understand Sherlock! He should hate her with all his guts!_ He chuckles derisively.  _I know that his mom would…_

Later that afternoon, he finally decided to give her a chance… A chance for a new life, with him and the baby. Just before she falls in his arms, unconscious. Sherlock enters the room as he was putting her on the sofa.

“Don’t worry, the baby will be fine… Did you bring your gun?”

“What?”

 

And they embark for an adventure that will change their lives forever.  All traces of their life as it was before bygone…


End file.
